In the heat of the moment...
by DanielaM
Summary: Short fic, but don't be decived! It's just one of thoese little thoughts you have and feel like writing. Not my best, but please give it a try! R/R please! and sorry about the spelling!


In The Heat Of a Moment......  
  
'Granger move the hell over!' Draco hissed, as he tried to pull the covers away from her.  
  
'Shit, Molfoy, if you didn't have such a fat head, we could have fit- in- this stupid bed!' Hermione spat, as if she didn't want to be reminded of where she was with Molfoy.  
  
'Shut up Granger, your hogging all the blanket.' Draco said, as he tugged on some, Hermione finally let up and gave him some.  
  
'There! are you happy, you got it, just like you get everything else!' Hermione said and turned around to face the wall moving as far as she could away from Molfoy. Remembering Harry and Ron said the day before she left for this Witch and Wizard's Other Relm, where Wizards and witches were choesen by their headmasters to attend, to help the younger future wizards and witches, prepare for their life of magic. Since it was an orpahnage it was quite crowded and stuffy, and a little scary at times but Hermione found her biggest problem to be Molfoy and sharing a horrid room with him.  
  
'Don't let him get too close, Herm!' Harry said.  
  
'Give him a punch for me Mione!' Ron said, as Hermione lay in a cold bed, she quietly laughed as she remembered some of the other not so nice comments Harry and Ron made about Molfoy.  
  
'Shut up Granger.' Draco said as she felt the bed move, and turned the other way.  
  
'Go to hell.' Hermione said, smiling silently to herself, it'll be so nice to return home tomarrow.  
  
It was silent now, and they could only hear the odd dog bark outside, as the curtin in the window moved slowly back and forth with the warm mid spring wind, boom, boom, Hermione's eyes shot open. What was that? BOOM.  
  
Draco sat up aburtly, how dare someone try and disturb his sleep? It was just a few sounds, but something inside him said not too let it go.  
  
The mudblood, he looked over to her "sleeping" figure. She must have slept through the strange sound to break the silence. Boom.  
  
Hermione turned around looking up at Draco as he sat upright in the bed. his hair messed, but his eyes blue, clear and sharp. Boom. thier it was again that damn sound, Hermione's heart skipped a beat.  
  
'Molfoy what is that?' Hermione whispered, breaking the silence, he jerked his head over and looked at her.  
  
'I'm not sure.' he repiled, with no scarcasim, just honesty. The window he thought, looking over at it beside Hermione.  
  
Draco moved over a bit, making little sound, moving closer to Hermione, looking out the window, Hermione held her breath as he peered threw the window.  
  
'Shit,' Draco said, Hermione's heart beats increased, as they herd move frequent errie sounds coming for the lower level cripping into the vents.  
  
'Father must have sent them here for me.' Draco said his face falling, moving away from the window.  
  
Hermione looked over at him clueless, as he laid back down, noticing his chest moving up and down rather quickly.  
  
'Molfoy,is it?' Hermione said, not daring to look out the window.  
  
'Deatheaters,' Draco said, 'My father sent them here, I haven't returned his letters, and he's knows why.' Draco said with a bit of anger in his voice.  
  
Hermione's heart was beating. 'Your serious?'  
  
Draco nodded his head, as he got up out of the bed.  
  
'What are you doing?' Hermione asked him as she sat up forzen.  
  
'Just going to shut the window, they can't take me and I won't let them.' Draco said as he ran a hand threw his hair, and sat back down on the bed, not facing Hermione. Hermione starred at his muscular back, and that golden blonde hair.  
  
She knew what they wanted. Him to join them.  
  
BOOM. BOOM Hermione jumped slightly as the sound of pounding agaist the bricks shook her. She was scared now, very scared.  
  
Draco looked over his shoulder.  
  
'Oh Granger, shit, your here.' Draco said. Hermione was a little taken aback from this comment. 'Shit.' Draco repeted. 'They'll take you too, if they get to me.'  
  
Hermione looked at him wide eyes, her eyes glossy, she didn't want to be taken away she wanted to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
'Draco.' Hermione said lightly, and desperate. 'Please don't let them get me, please.'  
  
Draco looked over at her, she was shaking and looked so helpless, how could father let these deatheaters come here, and get me, and her while they were at it, he could just see his father making the plans to attack and they wouldn't leave, well maybe they would physically leave, but mentally will take forever, and the worst thing was, only he and they person the deatheaters were out for, could hear thier torment. He looked back out at her, sad, scared looking expression on her face.  
  
'Oh, please don't be scared.' Draco said, looking over at her. 'They'll leave soon.' Boom. Hermione shook.  
  
Draco then had an idea.  
  
'Hermione lay down.' Hermione looked over at him, shaking slightly, slowly laying back. 'Were going to have to try and fall asleep so they don't sense too much, and don't worry about the booms, they won't be able to get in here.'  
  
Hermione nodded while she looked at the ceiling, trying to shut her eyes, her heart beating quickly and nervously, she thought to herslef that she'll never be able to sleep--again.  
  
'Come here,' Draco said quietly. Hermione inched closer to him. 'Closer.' she moved close so that she was pressed up agianst the side of Draco's chest. She could feel his chest moving up and down, rather ruffly. He put his arm around her, and pulled her towards him, taking his other hand and grasping Hermione's hand, he took it and slowly brought it over drapping her arm over Draco's chest. She breathed deeply taking in his sent, ,musky, and freash. Her heart pounding, she didn't want to leave his embrace.  
  
'Draco?' Hermione said quietly.  
  
'Hmmm.' Draco said, trying to dirft into sleep. 'Go to sleep Granger.'  
  
'Go to hell Molfoy.' Hermione said smiling, as she hugged closer towards him. She felt his chest give a chuckle.  
  
'Yeah, your welcome, too.' Draco said closing his eyes. 


End file.
